


Kara, what is going on?

by SuperDerek



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, One Shot, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDerek/pseuds/SuperDerek
Summary: Lena got poisoned and wakes up at the DEO. Alex and Kara did not expect Lena to wake up so soon.She realizes something that only could be a dream.Based on Season 3 Episode 12 "For Good"





	Kara, what is going on?

Kara sitting next to Lena, looking at her. She is so worried about her best friend she still can’t believe what just happened, Lena got poisoned and Kara risked her identity to save the person she loves with all her heart. It’s already been 30 minutes since Alex gave her the antidote, but her best friend is still unconscious. Alex standing next to Kara with a worried look.

“Kara, Lena will wake up soon. I suggest she does that at CatCo and not at a super secret government organization,” placing her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I think that would be the best”, looking at Lena hoping that she wakes up very soon.

A moan came from the bed, Lena is waking up. “Kara?”

They didn’t expect Lena to wake up this early. The sisters looking into each other's eyes not knowing what to do.

“Lena!”, she replied with concern. “We didn’t know you would wake up so soon,” Kara tried to safe herself hoping Lena wouldn’t ask where she is.  
The DEO clearly does not look like a hospital. And neither is her sister a doctor.

“What um… What happened? Why do I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck” Still weak from the poison.

“Hey, just take it easy, okay?” helping Lena to sit up. “You were poisoned. It was the coffee.”, feeling relieved because Lena finally woke up. But Kara totally forgot that they are still in the DEO and not knowing that she doesn’t wear her glasses. She just was so worried about her best friend that she forgot everything around her when Lena woke up.

Lena groans, looking around the DEO, noticing Alex smiling at her.

“Lena! You’re awake,” she said with a smile in her face, knowing J’onn will kill her when he finds out that Lena woke up in the DEO.

“I had the strangest dream. You were flying, and you were carrying me.”

Confusion written all over her face. “I was? Like Supergirl? That’s I wish.”, still not noticing she doesn’t wear her glasses.

As Lena turned to Kara looking into her face, what she couldn’t do before because her sight was a little bit blurry. Focusing on Kara with her beautiful blue eyes, realizing something is different. Lena’s jaw dropped as she noticed. 

“What, is there something in my face?”, touching her face. As Kara remembered that she doesn’t wear her glasses she looked up to Alex who was still standing next to Kara. Also noticing her sister’s not wearing her glasses.

“Kara? What is going on? Where am I?”, hoping she would get answers from her best friend who apparently lied to her the whole time.

“I think I should go.”, Lena tried to stand up, but her feet are too wobbly. She fell back onto the bed.

“I… um… I can explain! Lena, please listen to me. I didn’t want to lie to you. But it was the best I could do to protect you. Don’t hate me, please. You mean so much to me, I can’t lose you.”, trying to explain the situation, tears dropping.

Alex took some steps back, knowing this is not her kind of business.  
“You lied to me all the time! And I called you my best friend… I always told you the truth, I mean I can understand you in some sort of way, why you didn’t tell me. But still.”

“Please… don’t hate me.”, fiddling with her hands.

“Kara, I don’t hate you, I could never hate you! You are my best friend. You are my family. Can’t you tell how much you mean to me?”, patting Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara leaned her head on Lena’s shoulder sobbing. Hoping her friend would forgive the lies she told her. Alex noticed that everything was fine and left the room to give them some space. 

Both the blonde and the raven-haired girl didn’t notice that Alex left, being all in their own world.

“I wanted to tell you so many times, but I there was never the right time. And I wanted to protect you, do you understand?”, now looking into Lena’s eyes who were glassy. 

Lena nodded, smiling. “Kara… I understand, don’t worry. But there is one thing.”

“What exactly?”, wondering what Lena could want from her. “I want to know everything, tell me your story. How it began just everything.”, hoping Kara would say yes and explain everything, so she can understand stand her friend.

Wiping the tears away and finally start to smile, “Yes, I will tell you everything, and I will never lie to you again. But let’s get somewhere else. My place?”, Kara asked Lena she nods.

They got to Kara’s and sat down on the sofa, Kara curled herself up in a blanket looking at Lena. Being so happy that she can finally talk to her best friend about everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Please excuse my English if there is something wrong. English is not my first language.


End file.
